sansxpapyrus oneshots
by Yaoi's sister Yuri-kun
Summary: three Papyrus x sans yaois. Enjoy.
1. Lust and Greed

It had been a long time since Sans had been able to... Satisfy, his urges. All because his annoying brother, all his time was spent at the stall. Or training. Or even cleaning. Papyrus was pushing him to the brink with mediocre tasks that used all his time. When it came to going to bed for his nightly activity he was to tired and drained of magic to conjure and ecto-cock and rubbing his ribs wouldn't get him off. It was all because of Papyrus, his younger brother wanted to drag him with him to the royal guard. His brother wanted him to get his reputation up. His brother was the one that knew that Sans was gay; yet he walked round the house in only boxers. Or borrowing one of Sans hoodies which to be frank, looked fucking adorable on him. His brother was torturing with glimpses of ribs, thighs, pelvis... Even the sacrum. Sans couldn't take all the bone he was seeing. But none was the bone he wanted to see. His brother would never be interested in him. After all his brother is straighter than a post... Sans thinks at least.

"Ugh... Shit," The moan had echoed through the street causing multiple monsters to turn in confusion. Sans just waved nonchalantly before huffing. It was dangerous doing it here but... It was the only place he had even a little spare time. His hand moved secretively behind the counter. Stroking his ecto-cock gently as he bit his ecto-tongue to mute his moans. He was always a bit too loud. He remembered a time where he was doing it in the bath and Papyrus had blurted in panicking thinking he was hurt. Papyrus was only ten...

"Hey sans," Nicecream leaned against the front of the stall with a relaxed smile causing Sans to jump. "How's business going?" He closed his eyes while looking up at nothing. Sans gulped, letting go of his ecto-cock silently while he could. Ectoplasm lightly coated his hand in a delicious fashion. He stared down at his stick fingers, imagining if it was Papyrus' ectoplasm, Sans licked his lips. He would clean those fingers with his own tongue if it was. Sans stared a little longer before finally wiping his hand on his shorts; he crossed his arms over the counter and took on a relaxed position.

"Eh, business hasn't been too bad." He said slowly.

"Haha, well maybe if you didn't fall asleep you could serve more customers." Nicecream turned back only for his eyes to widen slightly.

"Heh heh, you sound like Papy there."He leaned down until he was basically lying his whole upper body on the counter.

Nicecream frowned, his eyes flicking from side to side as he began thinking."Hey Sans, you don't look very well... Uh would you like me to take the last of your shift?" The blue rabbit offered as he finally leaned back a bit. Sans thought for amount, a light sheen of sweat covering his body.

"Would that be ok, Nice?" The rabbit just nodded.

"Yeah get some rest," He replied while walking into the center of the stall.

"Thanks Nice," Sans nodded before leaving to go back home.

The house was silent, perfect for Sans to please his urges. The horny skeleton leaned against a wall, the heat in his loins was reducing his magic levels dramatically. walked over to couch and sat down... Slouched down. His hand instantly reaching into his pants.

"Oh, thank Nicecream," Sans moaned as he gripped the throwing ecto-cock. With slight slides of his hand and the rough feel of fabric on the tip, Sans was quickly a raging hot mess of emotions. His tongue hung over his jaw as he panted. He slowly slid the phalange bones of his fingers along a vein and cough as his cock twitch. His eyes rolled as he leaned his head back then gripped the base tightly. "Hn, fuck~" Sans licked the tips of his teeth and rubbed the tip of the ecto-cock with his cold thumb. It was already too much... But not enough. He needed Papy or at least a figment of his imagination in the form of Papy. He thought it over, the thought of Papyrus moaning to his touch was irresistible. He would make him a mess, lick his thighs, spine, ribs, anything as long as it was Papy he wanted to lick it. Kiss him. Suck him anything for Papy. Sans panted heavier, his hand moving faster than ever.

"Shit. I've needed this-"

"-SANS!" Papyrus rushed in and Sans froze. The tall skeleton stood akimbo, a light blush on his face as he saw Sans. "So this is where you are!?" Sans sat up, gasping for words.

"Uh, nah, you see-" He tried to explain but was quickly interrupted by an obviously angry Papyrus, though angry Papy was kinda hot. Sans blushed as crude thoughts filled his mind.

"-Yes! I do see, Nicecream is slaving away working in two stalls at a time and you're here tossing off!" Papyrus said angrily, waving his arm in Sans' direction to emphasis his point. Sans' sexual patience snapped.

"I'm so~ sorry but I haven't had a chance to wank this month and it's killing me! So sorry if I need to pleasure myself once in a while! A fucking virgin like you wouldn't understand anyway." Sans huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Papyrus stared for a moment growling under his breath before walking to the couch, dropping to his knees and tearing off Sans' shorts. "Huh?! Papy!?" The taller skeleton looked up at his surprised brother.

"As soon as you cum you are going back to the stall, ok?!" Papyrus said while taking the ecto-cock in his hand. Sans gasped, his eyes rolling. Papyrus sighed at Sans' weakness while leaning forward; his long tongue slid from between his teeth and licked the length of the ecto-cock. Blue and orange ectoplasm mixing together on Papyrus' tongue.

"Hn, Papy?" Sans looked down, his heart fluttering at the sight of his brother between his legs.

The taller skeleton licked the length again, "hm?" Papyrus closed his eyes and took the whole length into mouth. Sans shuttered, his tongue hanging from his mouth again.

"W-why? You're straight right?" He asked confused. In seconds Papyrus was hovering above Sans, his knees either side of Sans' legs. One hand continued to stroke Sans length while the other leaned on Sans' shoulder.

"Get them off," Sans looked confused, "My pants get them off!" The older skeleton's blush brightened and he quickly did as told. Licking his lips as a familiar orange glow came into sight, followed by a pulsing ecto-cock. Papyrus looked down blushing, light pants escaping his mouth.

"Papy?" Sans asked concerned.

"Just put it in," Sans tutted and leaned up to kiss the blushing skeleton. His hand taking Papyrus' so he could position his cock in-line with Papyrus' conjured hole.

"Papy... I love you," Sans whispered causing Papyrus to look up sharply as Sans thrusted up; pulling down Papyrus' hips in sync. The skeleton gasped sharply, his back arching before he slumped against Sans, breathing moans into the older brother's ear as he leaned his chin on his shoulder. "You ok, bro?" His eyes widened as a few hp point dropped from his brother. "Shit paps. You ok?"

"Just move your hips you lazy bastard," Papyrus moaned into Sans' ear. Sans looked to the side as his brother moaned quietly. "It feels good, continue." Sans eyes widened again... Could Papyrus be a masochist? He rutted upwards, testing his theory. Another hp point dropped again as it did Papyrus moaned lowly. A sudden confidence filled Sans and he was suddenly in action again, his raging lust coming back to bite him as he began thrusting. Papyrus assisted... A little. He was too busy moaning most the time to help Sans. Though Sans didn't seem to care, the sensation of his cock being swallowed by Papyrus hole was enough to make him disregard his usually lazy attitude.

"Hn, Sans change position." The two stopped briefly and switched to doggy position. Sans slipped back in and moaned loudly.

"This was a good idea bro I can get much deeper now," Sans said pulling out till only the tip was inside before slamming back in causing Papyrus to cry out. "Hn? You agree, well this is the best position then." He smirked, going slow and hard into Papyrus. Everything was so hot. The way Papyrus whimpered everytime Sans pulled out and the way he cried out when he slammed back in. Sans loved it, the tightness increased everytime he pulled out like Papyrus was trying to get all he could from Sans. "You love this don't you, your so slutty Papy, swallowing my dick this deep, like your life depended on it." Papyrus went to argue but his breath was taken from him when Sans sped up. "Imagine if Undyne was to see you? Moaning like a bitch, she would be disappointed Papy, so fucking disappointed," He leaned forward to lick the length of Papyrus' spine. "I won't be disappointed though, I love you like this, all mine in this delicious fashion." Papyrus moaned at the sultry words, his ecto-cock dripping with precut and his tongue hung from his mouth.

"S-Sans harder! We- ugh, damn- Hn," Papyrus words quickly because breathy moans as Sans rubbed Papyrus' ecto-cock as he thrusted.

"Just cum like the little slut you are, you know you wanna..." Sans grinned, "After all, I am sansational."

"I swear on Undyne I'll get you for doi-" Papyrus gasped and chocked on his words.

"Tut tut Papy," The taller skeleton arched, his soul was being squeezed in the most delicious way that he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Hn! Sans~~!" Papyrus ended with a cry, his upper slumping onto the sofa as cum dripped onto the sofa. Sans grinned as sweat dripped from his forehead, his grip on Papyrus' pelvis becoming tighter.

"Fuck Papy keep tightening up like that, I'm gonna- shit. Fuck paps!" Sans slouched forward as his ecto-cock disappeared and he rested on Papyrus.

It took a moment for them to catch their breathes but soon Papyrus was up getting changed. "You going already bro?" Sans said creeping behind Papyrus to hug him, while grinning mischievously.

"I still have training to do and you have to get back to the stall, anyway what's it matter I'm just your cumbucket anyway..." Papyrus left before Sans could try to say differently. Leaving the older brother to think over what had happened... "What the..." San grabbed his hoodie before running out. "Papy wait!"

The taller skeleton hadn't got very far and stopped.

"What.."

"Go on a date with me." Sans shouted. His eyes wide with anticipation...

Well its getting close to valentines guys so let's get a little romantic.


	2. Nightmare

It wasn't irregular for a monster to get a nightmare. Especially a young one at that, but Papyrus seemed to have a nightmare every night. Always the same thing, Sans' eye would start glowing and he would start walking; leaving Papyrus running after him but never reaching him. He wasn't sure why he got these nightmares but-

Papyrus gasped and flung his upper body up straight. His eyes wide, his cheek and jaw covered in tears, while his bone fingers gripped the duvet that covered his legs like it was a life ring and he was drowning in the ocean. He sharp gasps brought pain to his throat but all he could do is gasp and cry. Short whines escaping his parted mouth.

"B-big... Big BROTHER!" Papyrus screeched only to choke on his sobs. His eye glowed orange as he went into panic, where was Sans!? He was usually here by now.. What if he has actually left?!

Papyrus jumped out of bed, running straight towards Sans' room in tears. "Brother!" He closed his eyes as he shouted and pushed the door open before running straight onto Sans' bed. Said skeleton was still asleep but... He was there. Papyrus sighed in relief; his legs giving way making him fall on Sans. He clinged to the older skeleton, orange tears staining the duvet and the glow of his eye lighting his face. "Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me," Papyrus mumbled as rubbed his skull against Sans rib.

"Hn... ?" Sans sat up lazily as Papyrus looked up in surprise, his eyes welling up again. "Hey kiddo, wha- oomph," The younger skeleton tackled his brother by the neck and began crying again as they fell back on the bed. Sans sighed and brought a hand up to rub his brother's back comfortingly. "It's ok, kiddo..." The two went silent -besides the quiet sobs Papyrus couldn't stop-, Papyrus sat up, straddling Sans ribs while wiping his tears. He gripped his glowing eye in pain.

"B-brother, it hurts..." Sans sat up to hug Papyrus again, his eyes soft with understanding.

"Just try and calm down, it'll be ok."

After a few minutes of deep breathes and long hugs, Papyrus' eye had dumed down to a gentle glow. Sans leaned his forehead against Papyrus', a light smile on his face isn't of the usual comical one. He closed his eye. Their breathe mingling between them causing a relaxing heat.

"Can you tell me what's wrong now?" Sans asked gently, making sure not to pressure Papyrus into an answer.

Papyrus stared down at the duvet, small tears rolling slowly down his cheeks, "...don't leave me." It was all he could say. The words were stuck in his head like they were the only ones he knew. Every other word seemed to get stuck on the end of his tongue.

"I'm not gonna leave you kiddo," Sans said whilst placing his hand on Papyrus' cheek nonchalantly

The younger skeleton leaned into his brother's hand silently, the tears coming down quicker again; Sans' eyes widened lightly only to soften again.

"You left me... In my dream, you keep doing it." He finally mumbled, his eyes still fixated on the duvet.

Sans stared at Papyrus with a concern only a brother would know.

"I'm not goin-"

Papyrus pushed Sans away and clenched his small fists, "Stop lying!" Sans stared in shock.

"Look kiddo, I'm not gonna leave you," Sans stood up, raising his hand in a merciful way. Papyrus glared at the hand and stepped back again.

"You keep lying to me!" His eye burned a deep orange.

"You kidd-" Sans tried.

"Stop calling me kiddo!" Papyrus screeched, his eyes closing as tears flooded down his cheeks. His fist trembling with anger. "I'm your brother! Not a 'kiddo'... I'm your brother..." Papyrus went silent.

"Kid..." Sans smile dropped. He took a step forward.

"No stop it!" Papyrus shook his head and took a step back.

Sans took another step forward.

"Stop it!" Papyrus' eye glowed brighter as he struggled to contain his fears.

Another step forward.

"Stop..." He mumbled, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

"No, I won't stop unless you tell me why you're acting like this?" Sans said taking two more steps.

Papyrus screamed. Bomes appearing around him and he glared at Sans.

"Papy! What are you doing?!" The bones dropped to the floor and shattered as Papyrus fell forward, magically drained. Sans rushed forward and caught his brother before he could hit the ground.

Papyrus hummed as a warm sensation overwhelmed his body, a comfortable sensation which caused him to snuggle closer to the warmth.

"Hey Papy." His eyes shot open to see Sans smiling down at him, "Hey its ok."

Papyrus stared for a moment, "Your not mad," Sans shook his and smiled again. The two hugged. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I understand, now get some sleep," Sans rubbed Papyrus' playfully as Papyrus grinned then snuggled closer.

"Night brother."

"Night Papy."

...he was in the same place as usual. A snow filled field. His scarf billowing in the wind as he stared at a figure in front of him. He knew the figure but... For some reason he didn't. Papyrus stepped forward toward the figure but it steps forward too. It's own scarf blowing in the wind.

"Hey, wait," He called running to the figure. He knew what would happen, the figure would run away like usual. Papyrus watched the figure as he ran closer. It turned. Papyrus' heart jumped in his rib cage and he stopped, it was as if the snow was holding him there. He tried to lift his legs but he was frozen.

"Pa-ap-ap-py," The voice came out glitchy and pained as Papyrus' eyes widened. It was Sans...but not like he had seen him before, he was... Different? Blue tears fell down his cheeks and he gripped a red scarf that looked exactly like Papyrus'. "P-pa-apy, ho-how are y-y-you he-re-re?" Papyrus felt tears well in his own eyes.

"Sans..." The Sans in front of him tilted his head in a confused manner.

"Y-y-yes, Pa-apy?" He answered, the younger skeleton ran forward and hugged Sans.

"What happened?" Papyrus asked as he felt blue tears drop in his skull. The Sans wrapped his arms round Papy and dropped to his knees.

"Y-you le-ft m-me..." Papyrus choked on his breath.

"W-what?" He looked up at the crying Sans only for a blue tear to fall onto his cheek and mingle with his own orange tears.

"Y-you le-ft m-me... Y-y-you die-ed and-d le-ft me..." Sans cried out clinging to Papyrus more.

"I'm sorry brother, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to." Papyrus tried but was interrupted again.

"Do-don-n't leave m-me...p-pl-please." Sans' tears came down harder.

Papyrus sighed quietly, not a sad sigh, not an annoyed sigh but a sigh that showed he knew what to do.

"Sans?" The sobbing skeleton nodded. Papyrus lifted his head by his jaw, smiled as brightly as possible and said. "I won't ever leave you brother, after all then who will protect me from the humans?" He said in a jolly voice. Sans watched him for a moment before bursting into more tears whilst pulling Papyrus into another hug. "Uh, did I say something wrong?" He asked as his legs began to recognise the weight Sans was putting in him.

"I'm s-sso-o-orry, I..." Sans wiped his tears then leaned back to look at Papyrus directly. "I-I lo-o-ove y-you P-papyr-ru-rus."

Papyrus couldn't help but smile, "I lo-

"Hey Papy, you need to wake up." Sans woke him. Papyrus gasped, scanning Sans. It was his papyrus for sure, no glitchy voice or scarf.

"Sans... I'll never leave you." Papyrus looked down smiling and crying lightly.

"Huh? Oh no don't start crying again. I can't handle it when your sad, it makes me sad." Sans said rubbing the back of his neck while Papyrus chuckled.

"It's different this time brother."

"Huh?"

Papyrus leaped into Sans' arms in the form of a hug. "I'm happy... I love you Sans."

Sans smiled lightly before chuckling, "I love you too Papy."

Done, I tried my best, my writing hasn't been on point lately so... Eh. But I hope hope guys liked it. Have a good afternoon or morning. Baiii.

((epilogue))

"He...He-he, le-ft m-me aga-ain..."


	3. random yaoi

Sucking on a ketchup bottle, Sans walked into papyrus' room curiously, after hearing a bang. "Papy? You in here?" He questioned to the silent room, only to hear a groan from the ensuite bathroom. Tilting his head, Sans approached the door slowly. "Papy?" A whimper came from inside the bathroom and Sans began to hear the sound of running water. Placing his hand on the door handle, he stopped, questioning what was happening inside the bathroom in his head. What if papyrus was hurt? But what if he was just... Just having fun? Sans blushed at the thought and removed his hand. But maybe he was hurt. pfft surely papy can take care of himself, even if- "Sans, are you out there?" Came the voice of Papyrus' and interrupted Sans' thoughts. It was like a whimper and Sans' worry sky rocketed.

"Yes, Papy are you ok?" He asked back, putting his skull to the door to hear better. There was a pause.

"Erm, well... I kinda need help, it's kinda embarrassing though," Papy whined, the smaller skeleton's blush returned. Embarrassing, does that mean he is? And he wants me to help?

"Sans?"

"Uh yeah bro."

"Can you come in and help me already?"

Sans gulped and opened the door; not quite sure what he was going to see. instantly letting out a sigh of relief when he walked in, his usual smirk returning to his face. "Papy, you seem to have fallen for the shower," Sans chucked while Papyrus glared at the pun from his spot in the bath tub.

"Oh hush with those puns," Papyrus said while sitting up, gripping his right shoulder with a wince. Sans stared at the shoulder for a moment before approaching, the taller skeleton blushing lightly the whole time.

"So what happened?" Sans asked nonchalantly, while putting down his ketchup bottle and taking his brother's hand to help him up.

"I was..." Papyrus paused to cough, symbolistically, Sans smirked. "...And I lost my footing and well, slipped on to my shoulder." Sans laughed only to be quickly shoved by Papyrus. "Shush."

"Sorry bro but that is one of the stupidest ways to slip in the shower." Pulling a towel round his pelvis bone, Papyrus sighed. "Your a master at clumsiness aren't you," Sans snorted.

((Half an hour later))

"We should get Alphes," Papyrus glared at Sans.

"If we get Alphes she'll tell Undyne, that would be so good for my reputation wouldn't it, 'Oh Papyrus called me yesterday, he slipped in the shower and dislocated his shoulder', yeah good idea brother." The taller skeleton huffed and leaned against the table he had sat beside. Banging his ketchup bottle against the table, Sans groaned.

"God, what is with you today Papy, your so sensitive, are you on your manstrual cycle or something, because it's really annoying. Just because you slipped while tossing yourself off doesn't mean you can have a go at me!" Sans finished the statement with a sigh before looking away; "Anyway, it's not like it's a sin to do that."

Papyrus blushed, looked down and exhaled loudly. "I'm sorry, I'm just in pain and well, in pain. Can you just push my shoulder back in?" They looked at each other. Papyrus with a kind smile and Sans with a worried look

"You sure, I'm not experienced in bone realignment," He stood up, walking next to Papyrus, "it'll really hurt as well."

The tall skeleton just hissed to show his current pain, "Let's just get this over with." Sans nodded and held the wrist of the injured arm. Then grabbed the upper forearm before letting out a shaky breath.

"Ready bro?"

"The great pa-" Papyrus was cut of by his own sharp moan, Sans' blushed, letting go of the realigned arm.

"Um, is that better?" He asked nervously, Papyrus moved his arm, rolled it in the socket and winced lightly.

"Yeah, it just needs to heal a bit," The taller skeleton blushed lightly at his loud outburst. "Don't tell anyone of this brother."

Sans chuckled, "Yeah cause I'm gonna tell everyone my brother is a masochist." Papyrus blushed violently.

"God Sans, you're so crude." The smaller skeleton laughed.

"Nothing wrong with that, Papy. You seem to like it anyway," He said with a wink. Papyrus was left speechless and Sans froze. "Wait- you... You do like it don't you!?" His back hit the wall and he suddenly realised he had backed away. Papyrus gasped.

"No, I-I... I dont know," He murmured, dropping his head into his hands with a subtle clink of bone against bone. "I don't even know." The taller skeleton shook his head from side to side to show his pure confusion. Sans broke out his shock, Papy, Papy liked him? this was usually the moment when he woke up, why wasn't he waking up

...

Unless.

"Papy..." Sans was suddenly in front of his brother with a soft -rare- smile. Papyrus silently shook his again, refusing to look up. "Papy," He said in a sterner voice, the taller skeleton raised his head reluctantly but was suddenly pulled forward. His eyes widened, his cheeks ablaze with amber.

'Clink'

His eyes softened and closed. Sans smiled gently, closing his eyes to stay in the skull against skull position for a moment. His arms slowly looped around Papyrus' waist. "It's ok, you don't have to know yet."

I know it's short but I hope you guys liked it. I wrote it on my phone so there may be some name spelling mistakes from autocorrect. Either way I hope you enjoyed it ^^ have a nice day everyone.


End file.
